


I'll Always Wait For You

by Arrianator416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Derek and Stiles get married. But the journey wasn't easy.





	I'll Always Wait For You

I met you when we were 14. Do you remember? We were too young, and puberty wasn't our best ally, but despite that, I thought you were the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. You were smiling that day, I didn't understand why, but you made me smile too, even though you didn't notice. You made my whole world spin with the simple fact that you were there.

I remember that awful beanie covering your brown hair and squishing it. I secretly hated it for many years. You have to admit you looked funky with it. It was my first day of school and the first thing I saw was that awful piece of fabric covering your head that you dared call beanie. I was so distracted trying to take my eyes off of it, that I didn't realize you were going my way until I bumped against you.

Your books scattered all around the floor.

"The Fault In Our Stars" I read outloud

You looked up and smiled at me. The light coming through the windows made your eyes shine in a way it made my heart flutter. I couldn't take my eyes off it, they were truly amazing.

"What the hell are you doing Derek?" Boyd said behind me, taking my arm and pulling me away "We have to get to classes now"

"But-"

Boyd didn't wait for me to finish. Giving you a weird look, he took my arm and started pulling me away from you. I looked back and you were looking at us, with a hint of pain in your eyes, but it went away too quickly for me to analyze it. I wanted to help you pick up your books, but Boyd didn't let me go back.

"Don't hang out around him" He said "He's an idiot"

I looked at him, confused. I wasn't always the most social person, I didn't have many friends and Boyd was the first one I made. I didn't want to make him mad but my curiosity was too much, so I gathered up courage and asked him for your name. He looked at me for a couple seconds, analyzing me.

"Stiles" He replied after a couple minutes. "His name is Stiles Stilinski"

And that was it. I didn't get close to you or talk to you. I looked at you from afar. I looked at your smile, and how it brightened up your face everytime you did it. I learned every single gesture from you, like a stalker. I wanted to know about you, I wanted you to talk to me about the things you liked, and I wanted you to listen to me in return. But I was never brave enough to get close.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson asked one day, when I was sitting under a tree looking at you laughing at one of your friend's joke. 

Looking at him, I shook my head and looked another way. "Nothing"

I didn't want anyone to know I liked you. My friends were convinced you were an idiot and I just wanted to fit in. You were just a phase, I said to myself, just a dumb crush. I would forget about you with time.

I didn't.

Next year I got to share it with you. We were in the same class, but three desks away. I thought it was my chance to get to know you. But everything seemed to go against us. You started hanging out with the popular kids, those who just made fun of people and didn't care about anyone else but themselves. I couldn't do it.

I got away from you. I made new friends, left some behind, and I focused on my studies. And I observed you from afar.

 

The third year of knowing you was the worst... Everyone found out you were gay.

And the bullying started. You got hit, pushed and got laughed at everytime you were passing by. You were not the same kid who always smiled. You were slowly losing yourself. Your friends had turned their back against you, the teachers ignored the teasing aimed at you.

And I couldn't do anything to help your self steem.

I stood up for you. I beat up every single asshole that I saw hit you, but you were still sad. And I couldn't be with you 24/7. You were too small to stand up for yourself, and the others took advantage of that. When I saw the first bruise in your face, I couldn't sleep all night. How could someone do that to such a pretty boy? I didn't get it, and It hurt me seeing it happen.

"Sissy!" I heard someone call you one day we were on school.

I turned around and not even Boyd talking could stop me from beating that asshole. You were walking in the corridor, with your head down. Your hands were shaking grabbing onto your backpack. I didn't stop myself, I beat the living shit out of that asshole. I got hit too, but he had it worse.

"Derek, Stop" Your hand grabbed onto mine when Boyd pulled the other guy off of me. I saw your face covered in tears and I felt bad for not being able to make them stop "It doesn't matter, It doesn't matter what they say. Don't be like them"

You didn't let me reply. You left and I got suspended. I didn't see you for two days, and I feared for you. Boyd wasn't the best at keeping me informed when it was about you.

But then I found out you befriended two older guys. Isaac and Scott. They protected you now, you didn't need me anymore. Nobody bullied you anymore, and I didn't have to stand up for you anymore.

I told my parents about your situation during dinner a couple days later. I wanted to see their reaction to the topic.

"It's disgusting" Dad said.

"People like that shouldn't exist. Relationships are between a man and a woman" Mom said.

I just stood there quiet, my heart beating fast against my chest and my eyes full of tears.

I changed schools next year. I had to forget about you. I wanted to believe I wasn't like you. I wanted to believe I wasn't gay and that what I felt for you was just an Illusion. I realized my mistake, when everyday, when I woke up, the fact that I wasn't going to see you made me feel sad. My motivation for school vanished. I started hanging out with the wrong people, I started to do stupid things.

Two years of my life went away doing stupid things. My parents were disappointed. My sisters thought I was a dumb asshole, and you were still in my head everyday. My life was crumbling around me, and I didn't do anything to stop it from doing so. I was seventeen and I had no idea where my  life was going.

"Stop fucking everything up!" My sister yelled, shutting the door after seeing me smoking.

Throwing the cigarette away, I pulled out the little box I kept in my drawer. It had my most valuable memories. In them, there was your picture. I looked at you for hours, trying to figure my life out. I was sure you had changed after two years, but I was sure you were still as beautiful.

"I'm gay" I said in the darkness of my room, hugging your picture.

That was the first time I accepted it.

I changed schools again. Boyd was still my best friend, the one who always followed me no matter what I did. I knew you were fine because of him. I asked about you and he replied. I have a feeling  he knew something was up, but he never commented about it.

I kept my life going like always.

I had just turned 18 when I told my friend Theo about you. He looked at me with sympathy across the coffeeshop's table and he smiled.

"Destiny will bring you both together" He reassured "You'll see"

"How will that even happen?" I said "He doesn't even know I exist" I sighed.

"You can't be sure of that" He said "Maybe he was waiting for you to make a move first"

"Or maybe he fet nothing for me"

He sighed "You're too negative for your own good"

I remember rolling my eyes at him and changing the topic. It wasn't worth it talking about it when you weren't there.

A month later, in the same coffeeshop, we saw each other again, after three years. Your hair was longer, and your hair was shinier than ever, and without the beanie. You were still shorter than me, but it was undeniable you had grown. You weren't lanky teen anymore. Your body was more attractive than ever, and you looked happy.

I smiled from my table, thinking about what Theo had said. Destiny put you in my path again.

Your eyes went from the book you were reading, to me. You gave me one of those blinding smiles of yours, before standing up and sitting in front of me. The air was leaving my lungs as you got closer.

"Hey Derek" You said while you were sitting without permission in front of me.

I smiled "Hey Stiles"

"You remember my name" You said with a glint of happiness in your eyes. I laughed inside, wondering how the hell I could forget it.

Conversation flowed easily between us without effort. You talked to me about yourself, your studies and the things you liked. I listened happily to each and every one of your words. I loved hearing you talk, you're the most expressive person I've ever met. You asked about me, of what had happened in the years we didn't see each other. I told you most things about my life, skipping the reason behind alot of things.

You smiled, and I felt every piece of my life fit together perfectly.

You asked for my phone number, said you wanted to keep in touch. I gave you it happily. I loved knowing you could count on me atleast as a friend. Having you close was one of the best things that happened in my life. You called that same night, telling me how the coffee paired with your meds was not good. I was all night talking with you while you complained about your stomach and head hurting. My exam next day didn't matter to me. You were more important.

Our friendship became strong since then. You became my rock, my best friend, and I became yours. My fear of rejection was bigger than me, and I decided having you as a friend was better than nothing.

"Tell him" Theo said to me one day, while we were solving some math problem.

We became friends two years ago.

"I can't Theo" I complained "What if he rejects me?"

"But what if he doesn't?" He replied

Putting the pen down, I looked at him. "I've been in love with Stiles for seven years. I can't lose him. I wouldn't survive."

"You'll survive" He assured with a small smile "You will get back on your feet again if he rejects you, and you'll fall in love again"

"I don't know if I want to"

"Try to" He said to me

And I wanted to do it. I wanted to confess my love to you. I told you to meet each other in the mall that same day with the intention of telling you.

You arrived there with a big smile on your face. You were wearing a gray sweater and a blue beanie. 

"I always hated that thing" I confessed, refering to the beanie. I took it off of him. "Much better"

You laughed. "I didn't know you were the fashion police. Do you approve of my oufit now?" 

"Absolutely" I said smiling.

Your smile was contagious, you were shining with happiness for some reason. I asked why, and I wished I never had.

"Tommy asked me to be his boyfriend" You confessed "I said yes"

My heart shattered right then and there, but someway, I put on a fake smile and told you that was great. Everything I was going to confess went back into me. All my confessions stayed inside.

You were with Tommy three years. I had some girlfriends, but nothing serious, just to keep my parents satisfied. My first nephew was born, and I decided I was going to focus on making my life around him. Ethan became my rock since then. You called everyday, but I never answered. I didn't want to listen to you talk about how happy he made you, because that should have been me.

I finished my studies and got my degree. I was happy because of it. My parents were happy because of it. I had a job, and even Ethan had learned to say Derek. My life was good. Lacking in the relationships department, but good.

I was twenty four when the invitation for your wedding arrived. You were marrying Tommy. And I was losing you again. It was frustrating seeing you slip between my fingers like water. I went to a bar last night and got drunk.

Boyd had to take care of me.

"Thank you" I told him the next day. The hangover not letting me open my eyes.

"Thats what friends are for" He said, touching my hair softly. "Stop suffering for once, Der, and get what you want"

"He doesn't love me Boyd" I sobbed, letting all those years of frustration that I had bottled up out."I love him so, so much" I said painfuly "He's marrying another man and I loce him"

"I know, I know" He hugged me "Since when, Der?"

"Since I met him" I confessed "I fell for him since the first time I saw him"

"Oh my god Der"

Boyd cried with me. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy, and there were no tears left. Everything was hurting, but I felt nothing at the same time. But like always, I had to move on.

I was always a warrior. I wasn't going to let this bring me down.

A month later, I was dressed and ready to go to your wedding. Boyd picked me up in his car. We met up with Isaac and Scott. They were married, they had been a couple since highschool. I hadn't had the chance to meet them well in school, but they treated me like we were best friends. I get why they became your friends.

The church was nice and big, I had never went there, but the inside didn't disappoint. With big windows and pillars, it left me with my mouth open. It was one of the nicest places I had ever been to. Stepping on the white carpet that connected to the altar, I greeted some people before putting my eyes on the statue of Jesus. I was never much of a believer, but in that moment, I closed my eyes and asked for one last chance with you

I didn't want to lose you.

The guests arrived too fast, and the church was full. I greeted your parents, and some relatives of yours I knew, but I kept myself away from everyone else. This wasn't my moment, it was yours. I was in mourning for my broken heart. I didn't want to have contact with anyone.

"Derek" Your older brother called getting close to me "Thank God I found you, Stiles needs to talk to you" He said.

"With me?" I said, confused.

"Yeah" He assured, taking my hand and dragging me through the corridors of the church, until we reached a small room in the back.

You were standing in front of a mirror. You were wearing a white suit that made you look like an angel. My heart stopped when I saw you, and I felt sick remembering the reason of why you were wearing it. Your eyes found mine through the mirror, and you smiled at me.

"Derek" You said, turning around.

"Hey" I said, still beside the door.

Your brother got out of the room without needing to be told, closing the door behind him. You stood there, looking at me with something in your eyes I couldn't decipher. I don't know how long we looked at each other before you ran towards me and hugged me.

I caught you, hugging you so hard It wouldn't surprise me if you complained.

"Please Derek, please, please" You started repeating in my ear

I didn't know what you were asking for, but I couldn't let you go, not after having you in my arms. So I told you what I felt.

"I love you, please don't marry him"

Your whispers stopped, and you got away enough to look me in the eyes. Tears were streaming down your face "W-what did you say"

"I love you" I repeated, feeling tears falling down my own face. If you rejected me, I was lost. "I've loved you for years, please Stiles, please give me a chance, don't marry him"

You started crying harder, hugging me harder "W-why didn't you t-tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid of loosing you" I whispered against your neck "I was afraid of being rejected"

You pulled away smiling, even though tears were still falling down your face

"I've loved you since we bumped into each other on the hallway, Derek"

I smiled before I started sobbing "You can't marry him Stiles, you're mine, you can't marry him"

"You finally realized" You laughed

I laughed happily, pulling you closer and kissing you. You tasted just like I expected. You tasted like honey. You were the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Since then, you became my addiction Stiles.

You cancelled the wedding. We ran away in Boyd's car through the back door. Nothing else mattered to me. I finally had you by my side and I was never going to let you go. I took you straight to my place, and made you mine that same night. I enjoyed every whimper, moan and word that came out of your mouth. I tasted every single inch of your skin like it was the first and last time. I memorized every single curved and edge of your body, every expression and gesture was carved into my brain, and it will never be erased.

I marked you mine.

That night... I gave you my heart.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky" I whispered in your ear while you were laying in my chest.

Your eyes burned with passion, and you smiled so bright I almost went blind. "I love you, Derek Hale"

I stayed all night hugging you, kissing you and caressing every part of your body I could. You were everything I had ever wanted, and I was enjoying you.

My parents found out about us shortly after. They stopped talking to me. I didn't care. My sisters and friends supported me.

I was finally happy. I had everything I could ever wish for.

We got married a month later after your failed wedding. I didn't want to lose any more time, I wanted to have you in every way possible to make sure I was never going to lose you again. I changed my last name to Stilinski, since my parents made it very clear I wasn't their son anymore. I didn't care. You were my world.

"I want a baby, Der" We were 27 that morning when you whispered that against my ear.

I smiled "I want one too honey"

In your 29th birthday I gave you the news that little Erica was finally ours. You jumped, screamed, and cried for hours. We finally had our perfect family. We finally had everything we always wanted.

I finally had you in my life

"Why did you wait so long, Der?" You asked one night while we were in bed.

"What do you mean?" I replied

"Why did you wait so long to tell me you loved me?" You said

"I was waiting for you to love me" I confessed

"But I always loved you" 

I smiled happily while I kissed his forehead

"I had to wait for you" I said "I'll always wait for you"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)  
> sorry if there's any errors


End file.
